Court
by ChurchofFreebird
Summary: Harvest Logan confronts her rapist in court.


Harvest shifted uncomfortably in the witness seat. She felt as if she was dripping in sweat, and not all of it from the pink baby doll sweater she was encouraged to wear in this conservative climate. She could barely get any sleep the night before, images of the assault, and possibly worse-what would happen in this courtroom roamed her mind uncontrollably. Those closest to her praised her courage, but it provided little comfort. Those who scorned her never wavered in their slut shaming.

Logan sat equally distraught in his chair, fighting to stay composed like he had never before in his life. He too feared the nightmare played out in front of him in the form of witness testimony. Just sitting near that kid, a mere twenty feet from her, and not strangling him took all the effort he had.

Upon putting her hand on the bible and taking the oath, the inquisition began.

"Did you date the defendant at one time?" attorney Melnick asked.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"In fact you did more than date, did you not?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were previously intimate with him weren't you?"

"Your honor," said Terri Driver, sharply.

"Approach," said the judge.

"Your honor the rape shield law applies," stated Driver.

"That does not apply when the parties had previous intimate contact. It goes to pattern, your honor," whispered Melnick.

"She's right Terri. I don't like it but I will have to allow it," Judge Rebecca Stein ruled.

Terri sighed as she returned to her seat.

"Miss Logan, Melnik cooed from her cobra like stance, "Isn't it true you let him touch your breasts and fondle you in a secluded area of the park?"

"I, uh.."

"And isn't it also true you let him touch you underneath your shorts?"

"Your honor…"

"Overruled. Ms. Driver".

"And you let him penetrate you with a finger?"

"Your honor! This is harassment!"

"Motive your honor. The witness had previous sexual contact with my client, was afraid of a possible pregnancy, and made up this story."

"That's enough Miss Melnick. The witness will answer the question but your point has been made.

"Answer the question Miss Logan."

"Yes," she replied, looking down, wondering if she could ever face her father again.

"Thank you. You may step down."

She gingerly stepped down and then ran out of the courtroom. Logan sat stock still and white knuckled as Wheeler put her arm on his shoulder. "Give her a minute."

She ran into a restroom and flew into a stall before the tears fell like an Irish rain. When it stopped she sat in silence, still unable to move. She felt something wet between her legs. Blood covered her underwear. Almost 2 months of fear and anxiety came tumbling out in one big, clumpy. mess. She was still so upset she could barely feel the relief she had been waiting for for so long.

He took the stand next, well coiffed and groomed with an air of entitlement.

"Peter, how long have you known the plaintiff?," his lawyer posed.

"The better part of a year," he answered.

"So you could say you know her pretty well?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?"

"We go to school together, and we dated."

"How long did you date?"

"Just a summer."

"Where did you typically go on your dates?"

"Objection! What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your honor if you'll allow me this does go to pattern.."

"Get there fast, ."

"The movies, Coney Island, friend's houses, the park."

"And it was one of those friend's houses where you two became intimate, wasn't it?"

"Tell us in your own words what happened with Miss. Logan."

"I touched her under her shirt."

"And what else?"

"I rubbed up against her."

"Did she tell you at any time to stop?"

"No."

"In fact she allowed you to go even further at another time didn't she?"

"Yes. One Sunday in the park."

"What happened there?  
"She allowed me to penetrate her. With my finger."

"Your honor!"

"How did she respond?"

"She seemed to like it."

"Your honor he could not possibly know what was in the plaintiff's mind!"

"He can testify to what he saw."

"Go ahead," the judge nodded.

"She made a sound, and she had a look on her face that seemed...happy."

"So you had no reason to think she wouldn't like further sexual contact?"

"No, the last time I was with her I saw that same look and sound. I don't know what she was upset about. It was no different than the other times. I was surprised when she pressed charges against me."

"Your honor I object! This is hearsay!"

"Sustained. Strike that last statement."

(End with Harvest running from the room?)

Teri's Turn

"Harvest, tell us about the day of the event in question."

"The defendant asked me for a glass of water. When I got it for him and turned around, he was naked."

"So he simply asked you for a glass of water and you obliged him. He did not approach you in a romantic way and you did not make an overture to him?"

"That's right."

"What did you do?"

"I laughed."

"You laughed because it was so unexpected right?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"He grabbed me and pushed me to the floor. He pinned me down and pushed down my underwear. And then he was inside me."

"At any time did you tell him to stop?"

"Yes. I told him no several times."

"What else did you say?"

"That I was on my period, that I didn't want to get pregnant, that my father would be home any minute."

"And you fought?"

"Yes, but he was just so strong."

"Those certainly don't sound like the words or actions of someone who didn't want to have sex."

"I didn't."

"Thank you, Miss Logan."

"Miss Logan you testified that you laughed at my client when he exposed himself to you. Shouldn't the first words out of your mouth been a loud and unequivocal no?"

"I did say that."

"Given your past with my client, couldn't your laugh been taken for a "Why not? Let's have a good time."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"What else was he supposed to think given the past you two shared?" There was something about the way she said the word shared that had a rueful edge to it.

"If you fought why were there no marks on his face?"

"He pinned my arm-"

"You had one free."

"He had his tongue down my throat, there was no room-"

"Why didn't you bite him?"

"I was afraid he would hit me, there was no room to move!"

"Really my client says you moved up against him."

"To push him off."

"It sounds like you got off more than anything."

"Your honor!"

"Withdrawn."

Terri's turn redux

"So Mr. Cashion, when someone gives you a glass of water do you typically undress to receive it?

"I, uh.."

"Your honor…" It was Melnick's time to be defensive.

"Turnabout is fair play Miss Melnick. I let you question her witness."

After a pause he mumbled a no.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I thought she would like it...to fool around."

"Didn't she state she had a boyfriend, she was afraid of getting pregnant, and therefore she told you no in no uncertain terms?"

"I didn't think she really meant it. That she was just making excuses but wanted me to talk her into it.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because we had such a good time before."

"But this time she said no."

"She didn't mean it. I could tell by the way she moved. After a few minutes, she made a sound, like she had an orgasm," He sneered at her from across the room.

"Is it possible the noise you heard was the sound of someone in pain."

"I don't think so."

"So she gave you every excuse in the world to not have sex, hit you, told you no, pushed you away and you still think she wanted you. Why?"

"Because girls never turn me down."

"Really Mr. Cashion? Maybe you just don't take no for answer."

"Objection your honor, calls for conclusion."

"Withdrawn!"

And with that final screech she turned on her heel and walked back to the lawyer's table.


End file.
